Queen's Ascension
by DigitalHazared
Summary: What if when the 9 Oni Masks broke, something different happened than the generals being revived? What If Jade was given the chance to once again be the ShadowKhan Queen?Alternate Timeline! Dark Jade! season 2 hasen't happened except episdoes 3/6!
1. Chapter 1

_**Queen's Ascension**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan. This is my first story so be nice!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary; What if when the Nine Demon Masks broke, instead of reviving the Nine generals, something different happened? What if Jade was given the chance to become the ShadowKhan Queen? Dark Jade! Alternate TimeFrame! Season 2, the Demon Portal Arc hasen't happened yet only episodes 3 and 6 have happened. Season 2 was replaced by season 4. Enjoy!<strong>_

"Talking"

__' Thoughts'__

**"Demon Speech"**

__'_**Demon thoughts'**_

Shock

That was the only emotion that could describe the looks on the Chan clans face at the moment, Absolute shock.

They had just finished recovering the last of the Oni General Masks, when they had suddenly started to glow, then they flashed throwing them and the stand holding the 12 Talismans of Shendu down, before shattered like glass. To see the objects that had been causing then so much trouble the last six months_**(1)**_ break so easily was stunning.

Jade was the first to overcome her shock, " Um.. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

This snapped the others out of their surprise, Jackie stuttered out, " The masks are destroyed!"

Tohru just stood there surprised, yet happy that the things that have been haunting his nightmares where now gone.

Uncle exclaimed, " Aieya! Demon Masks are gone but how!"

Jade being the curios child she is stood up and walked over to the masks remains, " Who cares about how or why it happened, let's just be happy that these guys won't be summoning any of their Shadowkhan anytime soon."

Uncle, along with Jackie and Tohru were now on their feet, exclaimed, " Aieya! Jade demon artifacts do not just break! And one more thing! If the the masks are gone what happened to the Oni general spirits! Come Tohru! We must do research!"

Just then Captain Black walked in, " Jackie, what happened we saw the flash on the security cameras, before they shut down." Asked the leader of section 13.

Jackie turned around to explain, but was cut off by a scream.

Spinning around to the source he was horrified to see Jade being surrounded by a whirlpool of black shadows, that was slowly rising engulfing her.

"Jackie Help Me!" she screamed, obviously frightened.

This snapped him out of his daze along with Captain Blacks, sprinting to his niece with Black in pursuit crying out "Jade!"

Leaping for the young girl trying desperately to save he as she was now up to her nose in shadows only to be blacked by a black and blue blur that tackled both him and Black out of the way.

Rolling to his feet Jackie was shocked to see it was a shadowkhan, a ninja one at that! But how the masks were destroyed! The Shadowkhan should be gone!

But these thoughts were cut off as the ninja vanished into a shadow and disappeared, turning to help Jade he froze. It was too late the whirlpool that was covering her had completely engulfed her body

_**With Jade:**_

Jade Chan was a strong girl ever though she was only 8**_(2)_** she was an accomplished marshal artist, an intelligent and cunning individual. She always prided herself on being independent, and being able to take care of herself. But this new situation she was in, she for the first time felt like a frightened little girl. She may have a habit of getting into dangerous situations but this was a bit over her head.

When she and Jackie had finally captured the last oni mask she was somewhat disappointed that the new adventure she and her family were having was coming to an end, but she was also largely relieved. While she may love adventure the thought of the Shadowkhan always reminded her about the time she was their Queen.

She may have told Jackie and Uncle that she didn't remember anything the truth was that she remembered everything. But truly frightened her wasn't the fact that she had turned dark but the fact that she had enjoyed it.

Yes she had truly enjoyed what she had become the power she felt, the adrenalin rush she got by using the powers she had been granted. It was altogether intoxicating.

But that was what frightened her, after seeing the likes of Shendu, Drago and Daolon Wong, and seeing what power had done to them truly scared her with the thought of becoming like them. But after seeing the Shadowkhan and what their powers had done to the Oni generals it truly drove the thought of what she could have become if she had been completely corrupted by the Khan.

So truthfully she was glad to see the Oni Masks gone and the Khan with them, but now here she was being engulfed be darkness, and she heard the voices, the small whispering voices that she knew were that of the Khan, she could only whimper and think, _' No please not again, I don't want to become a monster.'_

**_With Jackie:_**

Jackie along with Captain Black could only stare in shock or in Jackie's case horror, at what they were seeing. Jade had been completely engulfed by the shadows, takeing the form of a strange kind of black cocoon, preventing them from seeing her. They had tried to rescue her but everythime they got to close a Ninja Shadowkhan would appear and push them back.

Jackie looked to Black, " Captain Black we need to get jade out of there!" he said in a panicked voice.

Black looked to the archeologist, " How do you propose we do that these Khan won't let us anywhere near her much less help her, and I don't want to bring weapons into this because we might end up hurting Jade. Have you called you Uncle yet?" The captain of Section 13 asked.

Jackie nodded, " Yes he says that he is going to collect ingredients and books to see if he can find out what's happening, and find a way to reverse it. But he also said that to truly fix this he needs to know what is happening to Jade."

Black nodded, before he turned toward the cocoon, with a look of contemplation on his face. Jackie looked around the room hoping to see something, anything that could possible help his niece, he looked toward the floor when he found nothing, feeling for the first time helpless. Looking down he saw the floor that was usually bright with light and electricity, to keep out intruders was dark.

_' Power must be out, because of what ever happened to Jade….. Of Course!'_ Jackie suddenly had an idea. Turning to Black he asked frantically, " Captain, did the Shadowkhan knockout all of the electricity in the vault?"

Jumping a little in surprise Captain Black replied, " Yes, in knocked out all of the cameras, security and everything else in the vault,… Why?"

Smileing Jackie replied, " I thing that I have an idea."

**_A Few Hours Later:_**

Jackie, Uncle, Tohru and Captain Black along with a mechanic who was currently working on the vault security systems stood outside the vault looking toward the still stationary black cocoon.

Uncle broke the silence by looking to Jackie asking, " What is this idea you have Jackie?"

The archeologist looked to his uncle and replied, " Well, the Shadowkhan have always appeared by the shadows surrounding us, and that…. Thing", he said, not knowing what to call the thing holding Jade," is also made out of shadow I thought perhaps if we could relight the floor and divert more power to the light we could eliminate the shadows holding Jade and free her, or at least see if she is alright."

Uncle nodded, but Tohru had one more concern on his mind, " But Jackie, what about the electrifying effect the floor also has, will that not also hurt Jade?"

It was Captain Black who answered, " No my technicians have shut that feature down for now, this will only give a very high dose of light instead of electricity."

The technician working on the door spoke, " Sir, were ready to begin."

Black spoke into his walky-talky, " Is everything ready down in the power section?"

A ' yes sir' was sent back, nodding Black looked to his employ and nodded. The man pushed the button.

**_With Jade:_**

Jade was finally beginning to calm down and think rationally about this situation, so far she had been standing? Floating? Or….Something! For the last few hours….or was it days?

_'Urrrrrrrrrr…..this is getting me nowhere, I which that I had something or someone to explain what is going on with me!' _Jade thought with anger bubbling inside her.

Suddenly the darkness that she was seeing swirled and took form the form that she was rather familiar with. A giant red floating mask with yellow eyes, white beard, eyebrows and mustache. It was Tarakudo, King of all Shadowkhan, Lord of All Oni and the Leader of the Nine Oni Generals.

Stumbling, or floating backward Jade gasped, "Tarakudo!"

Smirking the Oni floated toward the admittedly frightened girl. "Well, well, well if it isn't the former Queen of the Shadowkhan, back to claim her thrown. "

Glaring at the floating head she hissed, "That's not true, I didn't volunteer to come here, where ever here is, and I definitely don't want to become that person again. I won't be influenced by the likes of the Shadowkhan or you for that matter again!"

The Oni just chuckled, "Dear child you seem to overestimate the abilities of the Shadowkhan. Allow me to educate you about the origins of the Shadowkhan Queen. The Shadowkhan are warriors that my Generals created centuries ago to be our armies in our journey for conquest. Altogether they are nothing but shadows given form and a minor amount of intelligence. They can't do anything that they are not ordered to, other than come to aid their master in times of need. The physical, and mental changes that you underwent during your time as Queen were nothing more than a byproduct of your own desires for power, and recognition. Everything you did was of **_your_** choosing, not the ShadowKhan, it was all you."

Jade stood there looking stunned trying desperately to think of a way to prove the Oni wrong, she didn't desire power she didn't want to hurt anybody. It had to be the mark that made her do it…Right?

"Your…Your lying there is no way that I would do what I did of my own free will that was all of the influence of that tattoo I made!" The dark haired girl barked to the still smirking demon.

"Oh really, then tell me if it was the marks fault, why did you enjoy your experience? Why do you even now fell a desire to have those powers back? Why do you even now willingly except the shadows into your body and welcome them?" questioned the Oni.

Silence

That was all that came out of Jades mouth silence.

She couldn't say anything to counter those accusations.

Because they were true, it was all true. Despite how she wished to deny it she couldn't deny what Tarakudo was saying.

Seeing how the girl was silent Tarakudo pushed once more, " All of the things that you did as Queen, were nothing but your own desires brought to the surface. Everything that you try to bury inside of your heart. Everything that you try to deny about yourself. Your anger toward your classmates for thinking so little of you. Your resentment toward your Uncles for always trying to hold you back in both your Martial Art training and in your potential Chi magic. As well as your depression toward your parents for have so little love for you that they would send you to live with members of your family that you have never heard of, halfway across the world. It's all you. The Oni mark just brought out what was already there, neither it nor the ShadowKhan forced you to do anything."

Jade just stood there her mind reeling with this new information, granted she knew that the demon could be lying she also knew deep down that he was telling the truth.

She **_did_** feel anger toward classmates who seem to think that she was nothing but a liar. Granted her stories would sound like lies to anyone else, but still her classmates had known next to nothing about her and immediately dismissed her as nothing but a liar and wanted nothing to do with her without so much as a second thought.

She **_did_** feel resentment toward both her Uncles. Jackie because despite the fact he himself had said that she had talent as a martial artist, never allowed her to practice, or taught her anything but the basics. Most of what she new came from watching him during his frequent fights and practicing it in her free time. Uncle because he was willing to pass her over as a Chi user in favor of Tohru despite the fact that the man had tried to nearly **_kill_** both herself and Jackie multiple times!

She **_did_** feel depressed that her parents would be willing to sent her halfway across the world at the drop of a hat, to live with a pair of relatives that she had never met and judging by the way they had acted when she first arrived they didn't know about her either. Her parents spent next to no time with her and she rarely saw either of them. In fact, Jackie had treated her more like a daughter than her own father had, and Viper treats her more like a daughter than her own mother had.

Tarakudo watched the young and budding Queen of Darkness stew over his words and mentally smirked, _'yes she will make a fine Shadowkhan Queen, despite the fact that all of my Generals are now gone because of this, and the fact that I myself will soon have to leave before the Hana Fuda Cards reveal the location of my mask and that Chi Wizard seals me away to. But at least I will return to my slumber knowing that the forces of darkness will have a new leader for them to rally behind.'_

Deciding to drive the final nail in the coffin, Tarakudo spoke, "Young one you yourself have seen the downfalls of several great evils, Drago and his plan to resurrect his father, Shendu and his plan to revive himself and unleash his minions to destroy all of China, Daolon Wong and his plan to gather the Talismans Powers and blanket the world in darkness, and most recently my Generals and our plan to cover the world in darkness. But for every evil that has stepped down a new evil has taken its place. And with each new evil that has come about, the earth has come closer, and closer to being covered in darkness. This is a never ending cycle that has been in circulation since the down of time itself. But what will happen when your Uncles pass on? Next to nobody practice's the Chi arts anymore and by the time the rest of the world finds out about the threat it will be far too late. What will happen when a threat that you family can't defeat comes about?" Tarakudo paused, to let this sink in.

Jade stood there with a look of contemplation on her face. Those were all good questions. What would happen if that accrued? She had seen the affects that evil could have on the world when Daolong Wong had unleashed the power of the Monkey Statues, and robed people of their Site, Hearing, and Voice. What would happen if some other evil in the far future appeared and the people of the world were powerless to stop it? She shuddered to even think about it.

Looking up at the Oni she asked with a quivering voice, "Wha… What has this got to do with me, or you for that matter? I thought you and your generals were still planning to take over everything?"

Smirking again The King answered, "My time is over, the window of opportunity that I used to resurrect my Generals has passed, and unless I wish to be sealed like them I must return to my ancient slumber. Then it will be time for a new darkness to rise, but who will it be some new evil that will attempt to conquer the world, and possible succeed and plunge the world in darkness or will it be you, Jade Chan, Queen of the Shadowkhan."

The dark-haired girl froze, looking at the Oni like it was crazy, "WHAT! Why the Hell would I Want to be the next evil to rise up? And what about your generals, aren't you still going to try to cover the world in shadows!"

Chuckling Tarakudo replied, "Why not you, after all, if not you then who will rise up and how close will they come to taking over. Wouldn't you rather it be you, then another dark Chi Wizard like Daolong or worse another demon like Shendu? As to why my Generals won't be taking over, it's simple, their spirits were freed from their masks, but before they could regain their bodies their dark magic was absorbed by the small amount of shadow magic that still exists within you. Therefore my Generals no longer exist, thus my retreat. But before you even begin to ask as to why I would want you to become the next evil, I don't truly care who rules or how they rule as long as darkness covers this world I don't care if it's Shendu, Daolong or You that rules."

Jade stood there dumbfounded. Could she even begin to thing about being a new agent of evil? But…but maybe…maybe she could. Tilting her head she remembered all the times that her family had nearly been killed by one force of evil or another. Jackie when he was nearly eaten by Shendu, or when Drago nearly fried Jackie if it wasn't for the quick thinking of both her and her future self.

Scrunching her nose she thought, _'If …if what this guy is saying is true, and everything that happened to me was all my doing then maybe I could be the next new evil, and if I absorbed the Dog and Horse Talismans I could be immortal and make sure that a new evil never rises or I could protect the world from evil in my own way.'_

Taking a deep breath and letting it out shakily she said only one word that would forever change not only her destiny but the destiny of others. She said in a quiet voice,

"O.K"

**_XChapter EndX_**

**_1. I don't know how long season 4 actually lasted so i just made a guess._**

**_2. Again i don't know how old Jade is so i made my best guess.  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Queen's Ascension**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan. This is my first story so be nice!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary; What if when the Nine Demon Masks broke, instead of reviving the Nine generals, something different happened? What if Jade was given the chance to become the ShadowKhan Queen? Dark Jade! Alternate TimeFrame! Season 2, the Demon Portal Arc hasen't happened yet only episodes 3 and 6 have happened. Season 2 was replaced by season 4. Enjoy!<strong>_

"Talking"

__' Thoughts'__

**"Demon Speech"**

__'_**Demon thoughts'**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**With Jackie:**_

The instant the technician pressed the button the floor came to life. The lights that normally illuminated the floor were back and with a vengeance. The lights were so bright now that they hurt just too even look at!

Uncle, Jackie, Tohru, Captain Black and the technician had to look away while shielding their eyes. But while they could not see what was happening they could sure as hell hear it!

They could hear a high pitch shrieking that came from what they assumed was the cocoon of darkness that held Jade prisoner. The shrikes they heard were nearly deafening! It sounded like some kind of tortured cries of an animal!

Jackie while he was glad that his plan was working was also silently praying that the screams that he was hearing were only from the ShadowKhan and not his niece.

After a full five minutes the noise stopped.

Taking this as a sign to stop the technician pressed the button again, shutting down the vault security one more.

Now able to see, and hear, again the group looked up to where the cocoon was and gasped.

Laying there, flat on her stomach, with her hair covering her face was Jade!

Quickly scrambling over to her Jackie pulled her into his arms and turned her over. When he saw her face he gasped in shock and horror.

The rest of the group, minus the technician who still stood at the door, hurried over as well and saw Jade they too looked horrified! Jades face and looks in general had changed almost completely!

Jade once was a health shade of tan like her uncle, but now she was as pale as a ghost! Her skin wasn't sickly looking, but she still looked like she hadn't been in the sunlight in a long time. Her hair was still the same black shade it always had been but now it had a glossy sheen to it, and where it was once a messy tomboyish look now was long, nearly reaching her waist, and straitened making it look well cared for. Her hands had changed too, now her nails were long and sharp, almost like claws now, with two red tribal tattoo marks on the back of her hands.

But what truly drew their attention was her face!

Her lips which were once a shade of pink were now a glossy black in color, and she also had what looked like fangs sticking out from under her lips. Her eyes while closed had gained a set of red tattoos that framed them.**_(1)_** Her cheeks and also gained a set of two jagged tribal tattoos like the ones on her hands. But lastly was her forehead, it was now covered by a black tattoo with the symbol of Tarakudo in red Ink placed in the center.

Jackie looked stunned at the now almost demonized version of his niece, seeing her like this brought up the bad memories about when she was the ShadowKhan Queen. He could hear his Uncles quiet , "Aieya.", from behind him, and the sharp intake of breaths from both Tohru and Black apparently he wasn't the only one that remembers.

His thoughts were put on hold when Jade started to grown and wake up, looking down at her he saw her eyes start to flutter then slowly open. When they did he heard himself along with the others take a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes, her once honey brown eyes were now a deep shade of red. While not the glowing red, like how they were the time she was the Queen, but more like Dargos red eyes.

She looked around almost confused before she turned to him. She stared at him for a few seconds before tears started to swell up in her eyes. With a cry she latched on to him and started sobbing.

Jackie was momentarily shocked before he recovered and hugged the now changed girl back, _'I've never seen Jade cry like this before, but considering what she must have went through I'm not all that surprised. But I just hope Uncle can fix this before her parents find out, or her school gets suspicious as to why she hasn't come to class in a long time.'_

But if only he knew the changes that the girl now sleeping in his arms was about to bring about these thoughts would be the absolute last things on his mind.

_**Several Minutes Before with Jade:**_

"O.K."

Tarakudo grinned, "Excellent! Now that you have accepted your new roll, you will gain your old powers back as well as some new ones, such as you will be able to control _**all**_ of the ShadowKhan tribes, not just the Ninja tribe. As well you will be able to gain some of the traits that the ShadowKhan have. Such as wings for the Bat Khan tribe, high level martial art skills form the Ninja tribe just to name a few."

Jade stood there stunned those were some pretty cool new abilities!

"Next, the oni continues, your speed strength, speed, and overall abilities will increase greatly, also you will gain the power to travel through shadows like all ShadowKhan can. But those are only the abilities you will inherit right of the bat. You will gain some additional powers later on but you will be the one to learn about them. I would suggest meditation, it will be of great help to you in that regard. Finally, you will gain most of the knowledge that my generals had in terms of Chi magic, while we may have had little use for it none can deny the fact that it's a useful skill to have."

Jade having finally regained some of her old personality back grinned herself, now this was something she could get used to! Her thoughts however were interrupted by the darkness around them beginning to fade. "Wha…What's going on here!" she demanded getting somewhat frightened.

The Oni King glanced around before replying, "It seems that your friends outside are trying to get you out, but that fine were finished here anyway. There is but one more thing left that needs to be done."

The dark-haired girl looked up, "What's that supposed to…" But she was cut off as the floating head's eyes started glowing before firing twin beams of black and purple chi at her!

One they touched her world exploded into pain! Screaming she curled up into a ball and screamed, and wailed. This pain was unbearable! But just as soon as it started it was over.

She floated there for she didn't know long she floated there before her world went black.

The next thing she knew she was laying face first on something cold and hard but that was quickly replaced by something warm. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a blur, looking around trying to get her bearings. Finally seeing her vision clearing the looked up into a welcomed sight.

Her Uncle Jackie.

Relief swept through her, before it was replaced by grief. Throwing herself into her uncle's arms she began sobbing for the first time in years. But she couldn't stop herself, the conversation that she had with the King of the ShadowKhan was replaying itself again and again in her mind.

She sobbed for who knows how long before she wept herself to sleep. But before she did a string of thoughts went through her mind.

'_I'm so sorry Jackie but… but the one thing you were afraid would happen has happened. You were always afraid that something would happen to me if I didn't stay home and out of danger. But now it has happened, but the newest threat that you have to worry about isn't some new demon rising out of the shadows, but a threat that comes for the shadows of your own home. A threat that you will never suspect. And this new threat has a name, Its name is…_

_**Jade Chan, **_

_**Queen of All ShadowKhan **_

_**XChapterEndX**_

_**1. Her tattoos look like the ones Orochimaru has on his eyes, and the ones on her hand look like the ones Sesshomaru has on his hand.  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Queen's Ascension**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan. This is my first story so be nice!**_

_**Summary; What if when the Nine Demon Masks broke, instead of reviving the Nine generals, something different happened? What if Jade was given the chance to become the ShadowKhan Queen? Dark Jade! Alternate TimeFrame! Season 2, the Demon Portal Arc hasn't happened yet only episodes 3 and 6 have happened. Season 2 was replaced by season 4. Enjoy!**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**"Demon Speech"**

_'__**Demon thoughts'**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Jade POV:**_

Jade sighed

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since the Mask incident.

It had been two weeks since she had been to school, though she would never admit that she missed the place. Even under the pain of death!

It had been two weeks since she had last seen Uncles shop.

It had been two weeks since Captain Black had thought it would be a good idea to shove her into this God Forsaken Hole that he called an 'Observation Room!'

'_Yeah Right, more like a more like a nice way of saying prison.'_ She growled out mentally.

Glancing around, for what _had_ to be the millionth time _today_, she looked at the same for plain white walls that she had been looking at the last fourteen days.

The room she was in was mostly bare, with the sole exception of a small bed and desk. There was a small bathroom in the far corner, which in all honesty could only be described as a cubical at best.

She glanced at the only real way out of this…this _hell hole!_

A door. One single door, that she had no doubts was heavily reinforced, and covered in Uncles Chi spells.

The door seemed to be made of metal but had no form of handle on it, and if she had to guess it was most likely a key card lock.

But that was what most normal humans would see, as she had stopped calling herself human some time ago, especially once she got a hold of a mirror.

To her new _demonic _eyes she could see a light green smoke covering the door, which if she had to guess was some kind of locking spell designed to keep her in.

Granted she _could_ get out if she wanted to. With her new shadow transportation ability she could just up and walk out if she desired to. But she reframed from doing so for the moment.

She didn't leave for two reasons.

First, if her plans were to work she would need the Horse and Dog talismans.

Secondly, she needed to find out what the next big evil was.

Oh, she wasn't naïve enough to believe that by just becoming the Queen of the Shadowkhan that all other evil would stop. She knew that another one would show up sooner or later and more often than not that evil would find its way into Section 13's preverbal vision.

She would go from there, but for now she would have to be patient.

'_Which,_ she thought bitterly, _I've had plenty of time these past few weeks to learn.'_

With yet another sigh she leaned back onto the bed, which she had been sitting on for the past four hours, and thought back to how she has ended up in this place.

_**XFlashBackX**_

_Jade sat on the medical table swinging her legs back and forth. She was dressed in a hospital gown, and was currently Bored Out Of Her Mind! She had been sitting her for nearly an hour and she was going stir crazy!_

_After she had fallen asleep crying, which she had denied, _heatedly_, she had been taken by Jackie, and the others, to the medical wing and placed onto a bed. Which then Captain Black had ordered some medical test done on some blood they had drawn while she was sleeping, to see what had happened to her, along with some guard, which was brought a series of protest from Jackie but was silenced by a swat to the head by Uncle._

_Uncle had taken Tohru and left to do research on her _condition_ at one point or another, but Jackie had stayed with her almost the entire time she was asleep. Only leaving to eat and other necessities._

_Both series of test brought back startling results. _

_Uncle's tests showed that her Chi was almost entirely demonic now, with little to no human left. But what really freaked out Jackie was the fact that neither Tohru nor Uncle could figure out what had caused this nor find a way to reverse it!_

_Blacks test were even more unsettling. Her blood wasn't even recognizable to the section 13 doctors. They couldn't even qualify her DNA as human anymore! Her blood had been changed down to the very genetic level._

_This had all pointed to only one possible conclusion._

_She was now a demon._

_And a powerful one to if what Uncle had said about the amount of Chi she had was any indication._

_When she had awoke and found this out, A.K.A she spied on the doctors by pretending to be asleep, she had immediately demanded to see a mirror. Which she was at first denied by the doctors, as Jackie was gone as was Black, Uncle and Tohru, but an angry glare and a surprisingly deep cat like growl in her throat had cleared any form of protest._

_The instant she had looked at her reflection she almost dropped the mirror in shock. The girl that was staring back at her barley looked like her at all. But she knew that the previous day's events weren't some nightmare, liked she had hoped it was. Seeing her reflection now reminded her of the deal she had made, the purpose she now had. These thoughts brought more tears to her eyes. But these were tears of anger rather than sorrow._

_How could she have been so weak?_

_How could she let the words of that bastard floating head manipulate her? _

_These thoughts only made her anger boil more and more, focusing on the mirror in her hand she opened her mouth to yell, to scream out her frustration and sorrow at the person in the mirror, but the words that she had ready died on her tongue. _

_Her eyes._

_Her eyes, while now fading with her anger were glowing a deep florescent shade of red. The same as Shendus had._

_This Did make her drop the mirror._

_The noise drew the attention of others, as the door was flung open by a pair of agents, there was a moment of silence, before one brought out a walky-talky and called for someone._

_A few minutes later the head of Section 13, both her Uncles and Tohru come into the room. An awkward silence filled the room as Black sent his agents away._

"_Jade…" her uncle Jackie spoke trying to find a way to break the silence. _

"_Jackie." The unknown queen replied in an awkward voice._

_The silence once again set in. After a few minutes of both sides trying to say something went by before Jade, being impatient as she always had been, decided she wanted answers and she wanted them now!_

"_Jackie… What on earth happened to me?" she demanded, even though she had a pretty decent idea as to the answer of that question, she still wanted to cling to some small hope that this was nothing but a bad dream._

_Jackie opened his mouth to speak but closed his mouth, obviously having trouble telling her what she wants to know. But thankfully, or not depending on how you look at it, Uncle was as blunt as a baseball bat, and about as dull when it came to sudalty._

"_Aieya! Niece has been transformed into a creature of darkness. And Uncle has failed to reverse it!" The elder Chi wizard exclaimed._

_Jade just stared at Uncle, once again debating whether or not he was insane or not. Because she did often wonder about that._

_Turning her attention to Tohru, who had remained silent so far she asked, "Tohru what exactly did Uncle mean about me being a 'creature of darkness'? Cuz somehow I don't think that vampire covers this." She questioned, waving her had for emphasis._

_Tohru sighed, "Jade after we freed you from that strange cocoon that had imprisoned you; we say how you had changed into your present state. Worried about what had happened we did some tests, to find out what had happened to you. The tests on both your blood and on your Chi all said the same thing. Your… well you're…?" Tohru paused, obviously having trouble saying what he wanted to._

_But he didn't need to Jade already had figured out was happening._

"_I'm not human anymore, am I." It wasn't a question._

_All those present all looked away, anywhere but at her. But their silence was all the answer she needed._

_They all stood there in silence. Until Captain Black asked to speak with Jackie and the others outside the room._

_Once they had all left and closed the door, she sighed and just thought, _'Well, so much for this being a dream.'_ She thought slightly depresses._

_That is what lead to her current situation, Jackie and the others had all left an hour ago and she was so damn bored! But luck was on her side for the moment as she heard the sounds of argument outside her door._

_She was slightly surprised that she could hear it, but chalked it up to her new body's enhanced senses. Which now that she had calmed down and thought about it, the new changes about her were pretty cool. In fact her tattoos were pretty narly! She'd be the envy of the entire school if she showed up with these on._

'Well that is if I ever get to go back after this.'_ She thought._

_But back to the matter at hand she focused on the voices, and could tell them apart, one was her uncle Jackie and the other was Captain Black. Which is surprising considering that they next to never argued._

_Listening as the voices got closer, she could hear what they were saying._

"_Captain Black, please surly your overreacting to this? Jade has yet to harm anyone, and I think you are taking unnecessary precautions to this!" That was Jackie._

"_Look Jackie, I know that Jade is your niece and all but you have to face facts. She is a demon now. And your right she hasn't harmed anyone, yet, but that might change later one. Who knows what she is capable of now? I don't want to risk the lives of my men sole on faith in your niece."_

_That was Black, and he had verified the question she had asked earlier._

_J: "But please, confining her in a cell, surly that is excessive!"_

_A cell! What the hell was going on out there!_

_B: "That maybe true but I'm not about to risk lives on that. But I'm not going to place her in a random cell Jackie. I'm ordering one of our Observation rooms cleared out, and being installed with security cameras. That is where we will place her for the time being, until that Jade can prove that she isn't dangerous, or until Uncle can find a way to reverse the transformation do to her."_

_These people wanted to lock her away like some kind of animal! What the hell! Hadn't she saved this guys butt when he went Oni a few months ago! And now he wanted to lock her up! Why that little….!_

_B: Also, the Talismans are being moved to a new vault to keep them away from Jade. She's already a demon we don't want to risk her becoming more powerful by getting her hands on them."_

_Damn, there went her plans to get the Horse and Dog Talismans._

_J: "But…but…"_

_B: "Look Jackie I don't like having to do this, but I have to look out for the safety of my men. Jade took over Section 13 once with ease when she was human I don't want that to happen again. Besides I'm only stopping her from leaving, I won't stop you or your other family from seeing her."_

_She heard two sets of footsteps, one leading away from her room, the other heading toward it. Her door opened and her uncle stepped into the room. He looked rather upset, most likely because of what was happening._

_He looked at her and sighed, "Jade I'm so sorry."_

_The dark haired girl looked at him in shock what was he sorry for?_

"_Uncle Jackie what are you sorry for, you didn't ask for me to be locked up, and yes I did hear that, she replied seeing his look of shock, and you didn't change me into this so why are you sorry?"_

_Jackie shook his head, "It's my fault that you were dragged you into this mess. I should have sent you home the minute all this trouble started, but I didn't and because of that look what happened to you."_

_Jade smiled a little, this was why she liked Jackie. Her father never acted like this, when something happened he just brushed it aside as if it never happened. He treated her like a stranger not a daughter. Jackie actually acted as if she was family. _

"_Jackie, she began, you have nothing to be sorry for. The past few years I have spent with you and Uncle has been the best few years of my life. Since I came to live with you, life has been nothing but one bit rollercoaster ride. Since I came to live with you, I've got to see places all over the world, meet people that I've learned to both see as family, and to trust with my life, had more adventures in two years that most people have in their entire lives. I seen things that could prove most recorded history wrong, and got a chance to prove them wrong too. To be honest Jackie you've treated me these past two years with more love and kindness than my own Father has, and Viper, when she was here, treated me with more love and kindness than my own Mother did. So I don't blame you for anything that has happened, if it wasn't for you I would still be where I was before. Lonely, Depressed, Isolated. But since I came here I've gotten the chance to experience some of the best things that life has to offer."_

_Jackie looked at her with a stunned look on his face before he smiled and scooped her up into a hug. Once they broke up Jade finally remembered something, "Hey Jackie can you teach me meditation?"_

_**XEnd FlashBackX**_

Jade smirked slightly, Jackie looked like he was going to have a stroke after she asked that question. But once he came to he began to teach her, it was difficult for her, since she preferred to be on the move but still she tried and eventually learned how.

Not even an hour after they had began learning, they had moved her into her new room. These last two weeks she had meditated regularly, and eventually learned to control her hyperactive self.

Over the last few days she had been visited by Tohru, Uncle and Jackie almost constantly. She was even visited by Black a few times but she never spoke to him, still being kind of sour about being locked up in this gilded cage of hers.

These thoughts froze as did she as she felt it.

She could hear the voices of the ShadowKhan whispering in hear ear. They spoke to her about something, but she couldn't understand what they said. But she could understand what they were trying to say.

Something was coming.

Something Dark… Evil…Ancient.

Something Demonic.

She stood up and narrowed her red eyes.

' _**It's Time.'**_

' _**Come to me, my servants of darkness.'**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Queen's Ascension**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan. This is my first story so be nice!**_

_**A recent review has informed me that there is some confusion about the timeframe of my story, so I will clear that up real quick. Season 1 of the Jackie Chan Adventures, the Talisman Arc has been cleared with no changes. Season 2 has been skipped entirely with the sole exceptions of episodes 3 and 6. But neither has any mention of Shendu or any of the other Demon Sorcerers. Season 3, the Magic Animal Arc, replaced 2 in the story. So that has happened with a slight change during the last episode that will be mentioned later on in the story. And Season 4 has just been completed, which is where my story began. So that is where we are right now. Hope that clears a few things up! Enjoy!**_

_**Summary; What if when the Nine Demon Masks broke, instead of reviving the Nine generals, something different happened? What if Jade was given the chance to become the ShadowKhan Queen? Dark Jade! Alternate TimeFrame! Season 2, the Demon Portal Arc hasen't happened yet only episodes 3 and 6 have happened. Season 2 was replaced by season 4. Enjoy!**_

"Talking"

_' Thoughts'_

**"Demon Speech"**

_'__**Demon thoughts'**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

**Jackie's POV:**

Jackie slumped into the chair in his room in Uncles Shop. It had been two weeks since Jades transformation, and things had been hectic. Uncle had been tearing through book after book, scroll after scroll almost nonstop since then only stopping to sleep and eat when nessacery. Tohru hadn't been any better, as he silently blamed himself for what happened.

But truly the only one suffering because of this more than Jade was, was Jackie himself. He blamed himself for what happened, he shouldn't have let Jade get anywhere near the broken remains of the Oni masks, But he was in shock at seeing the things that had been giving them so much trouble these past few months break so suddenly, had put him in a state of shock that made him unable to react to Jade until it was too late.

Jackie felt like a failure as an uncle. Jades parents had placed their faith and trust in him to care for their daughter, and what does he do? He gets their daughter transformed into a demon, and with there being a chance that it could be permanent.

The only person that might know of a way to change Jade back would most likely be the Dark Chi Wizard, Daolong Wong. But neither he nor Uncle was willing to go to him for answers, for different reasons. Uncle because of his stubbornness and pride. Himself because he didn't trust the dark wizard not to try and do something to Jade. He wouldn't trust the man enough to let him anywhere _near_ Jade, much less cast a spell on her.

Speaking of Jade, the thought of her brought up the images of her new transformation, and with them came some dark memories of her time as the ShadowKhan Queen. He still had nightmares about that person.

He called her 'that person' because he didn't associate her in any way with the real Jade. The memories of that creature still haunted him to this day, especially her eyes.

Her eyes.

Those evil red eyes, which gave of a feeling of cruelty, malice and a feeling of pure evil still haunted him.

It was for things like this that the archeologist felt like a failure. He just couldn't seem to be able to give Jade a safe stable environment to grow. What, with Demons, Dark Chi Wizards and other assorted evils just crawling out of the woodwork, for the sole purpose to haunt him it seemed, it always put Jade in danger.

Now she was a demon.

She was a demon and it was all because he got her involved with magic.

'_Well, I can't say I got her involved. Most of the time she involves herself.'_ He thought with a small amount of amusement.

It was true more often than not Jade involved herself with these kinds of things.

Jade may have thought he didn't like it when she followed him on his trips, which was true for the most part, but he couldn't honestly say he blamed her. In fact he could go as far to say he was slightly proud of her.

After all one of the first lessons that he taught her when he began to teach her martial arts was the importance of family. And with him often going on dangerous journeys rather often, he could say that her _not_ trying to help him would go against everything that he ever taught her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash!

Jumping to his feet he raced to the stairs and came upon a stunning sight.

It was Tohru lying on the floor unconscious, with Valmont standing over him!

'_What is he doing here!'_ thought a frantic Jackie.

It was a good question.

After the talisman incident Valmont vanished of the radar. With enough evidence to convict him, Section 13 seized his business, leaving the man high and dry in terms of resources and funds.

The only two times that the man was ever seen again, was when he tried to use the Horse that inherited the Horse Talismans power to reverse a curse done to him turning him into a child.

The other was when he bought one of the Oni masks, but aside from that they never saw him again. Yet here he was apparently attacking his old enemies.

Quickly shaking away his shock the middle aged Chan took action getting into a fighting stance, "Valmont, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

The green suited man stiffened before turning around slowly.

Jackie gasped.

His eyes!

Those glowing red eyes!

There were only two beings that he could think of that had those eyes. One was in section 13 the other was destroyed.

Or so he thought.

With a shaky voice the archeologist asked, "Sh...Shedu?"

The possessed man gave an evil grin and spoke in a dark, raspy voice, **"Hello Chan."**

With speed no normal human had the man rushed forward and planted a bone shattering punch to Jackie's stomach.

Slumping to the ground, the man passed out, with a final thought of,_ 'bad day, bad day bad day,_

Then his world went black.

_**End Jackie's POV**_

Jackie sighed as he relaxed on a nice warm beach, listening to the waves and the seagulls were calming. Looking over to his right of in the distance he could see Uncle and Tohru sitting under an umbrella, reading by the looks of it.

In front of him near the water was Jade, back to normal, and Paco both were helping to bury El Toro who looked amused by their antics. But his thoughts were interrupted by a voice purring out, "Well, well, well look who decided to wake up."

Looking to his immediate right he saw something that made his jaw drop and his heart stop.

It was the ex-thief Viper, wearing a red bikini that did little to hide her figure or her rather generous…assets.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she leaned down and purred out, "Have a niece nap?"

Blushing and trying, but failing, to form a coherent sentence Jackie stuttered, "V..V…Viper!"

"JACKIE!" barked out a deep voice.

Jackie jumped up from his…hospital bed? Looking around he was met with the sight of, if he had to guess, was Section 13's medical bay. And there standing with his arms crossed and an amused expression on his face was Captain Black.

"Having a niece dream about our former snake in the grass?" he questioned with a smirk on his face.

Blushing and sputtering out denials, Jackie was cut off by Black just chuckling, "I'm just messing with you Jackie. But all jokes aside we have a problem on our hands." Spoke the section 13 head.

Getting serious himself Jackie responded, "I know Captain Black, and believe it or not Shendu is back and he's possessing Valmont."

Nodding his head Black replied, "Yes we assumed as much. And here I was hoping that we had seen the last of old lizard lips for the last time. This will be, what, the third time he's come back?" Questioned the captain.

Thinking for a moment Jackie nodded, Yes first time with the Talismans but Jade destroyed him, then again when Daolong revived him again before Uncle sealed him again and Jade destroyed him for a second time." Jackie paused, saddened by the thoughts of his imprisoned niece.

Sighing Black turned to face Jackie completely, " Look, he began, I know that you don't like the fact that I quarantined Jade, Jackie but I don't have any other choice. She took over Section 13 once with little effort, and hurt, nearly killed several people in the process."

Jackie winced at that remark. It was true, even though they had told Jade that she didn't hurt anyone, the truth was vastly different. The truth was that she seriously hurt, nearly killed several agents. But they didn't tell her because they didn't want to burden her anymore than she already was with guilt.

"Personally I trust Jade with my life. But I can't ask my men to put their lives on the line because of that alone. If you could tell me of a way, give me something that I could use to ensure the safety of my men, then I would get her out of quarantine in a heartbeat. But until then she will have to stay where she is." Black finished with a note of finality.

The archeologist sighed, " I know that Captain. And I understand your decision. But despite Jades current condition she is still my niece. The thought of her being locked up in a cage of any kind is disturbing to me." Shendu had freed one of his Demon Brethren.

Black nodded his head solemnly, "I understand your position, but unfortunately we must move on to other matters. So I'll bring you up to speed with what's happened in the last three days you've been out."

Jackie's eyes widened in surprise.

"When Shendu broke into your store he only took one thing. A book on magical artifacts in Tibet. Tracking his there we discovered we were too late to stop him but we still learned what his plan is. Apparently, Shendu was but one of eight other demons, back in ancient times, but his siblings were sealed away in another dimension. Now Shendu had recovered something called the Pan'Ku Box. It's some kind of Key to unlocking the cells that imprison them."

Jackie was horrified he still had nightmares about Shendu and what he was capable of. The thought of others like him was beyond frightening.

Black continued, "We've sent out warrants for Valmont's and his goon's arrest. If he or any of his thugs show themselves any where we'll know about it. But on the bright side, apparently Shendu can't touch the Box because of how it was made, so unlocking it will be a task for his goons, who we both know aren't that smart."

Both men chuckled at the attempt at humor. But were cut off as the alarms sounded.

Quickly rushing out of the room and into the control room, Black instantly began giving orders, "What's happened?"

"Sir, called a technician, were getting report of some kind of monster attacking Tokyo!"

Jackie and Black looked to each other, they had a good idea of what this monster was.

"Do we have a visual?" Black went back to barking orders.

"Sir, called another Tech. were receiving one, on screen!"

All went silent as the big screen flared to life. It portrayed an image of a giant green beast attacking a city. Well more like _eating_ it. It was scooping up cars, raw concrete anything it could get its hands on.

The creature was dark green in color, and was about the size of a small building. It had small stubby legs and arms. Its teeth were visible as its lips didn't cover them, giving a ghastly grin. Its head was covered in something akin to hair done up into a bun, but appeared to be made of rock. Its entire body seemed to be made of rock.

Jackie and Black looked to another with grim looks of understanding. Looks like they were to late.

_**Shendu had released one of his siblings.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Queen's Ascension**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan. This is my first story so be nice!**_

_**A recent review has informed me that there is some confusion about the timeframe of my story, so I will clear that up real quick. Season 1 of the Jackie Chan Adventures, the Talisman Arc has been cleared with no changes. Season 2 has been skipped entirely with the sole exceptions of episodes 3 and 6. But neither has any mention of Shendu or any of the other Demon Sorcerers. Season 3, the Magic Animal Arc, replaced 2 in the story. So that has happened with a slight change during the last episode that will be mentioned later on in the story. And Season 4 has just been completed, which is where my story began. So that is where we are right now. Hope that clears a few things up! Enjoy!**_

_**Summary; What if when the Nine Demon Masks broke, instead of reviving the Nine generals, something different happened? What if Jade was given the chance to become the Shadow Khan Queen? Dark Jade! Alternate Timeframe! Season 2, the Demon Portal Arc hasn't happened yet only episodes 3 and 6 have happened. Season 2 was replaced by season 4. Enjoy!**_

"Talking"

_' Thoughts'_

**"Demon Speech"**

_'__**Demon thoughts'**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Jades POV:**_

Jade could feel the markings across her body as the magic worked through her. It was not painful, not even unpleasant, magic flowed through her like blood now. It was new though and thus felt odd, but she would become accustomed to it. And she knew when that happened it would mean another piece of her humanity would be lost.

That thought almost broke her focus. As it truly began her task loomed that much more real. There was that brief urge for an about face, which she was certain was possible with her aid still, a return.

But the moment passed. The facts that made her choose were still there, a darkness to contain evil. This was her saving them, and there was no room for second guessing herself.

It was all past in a moment as she focused her magic to her forehead and causing the Mark of King Tarakudo to glow with black light.

"Guess It will be the mark of Queen Jade now," Jade whispered bitterly. Her shadow lengthened and the tip broke away to form in a puddle.

"Rise," She commanded lifting her right hand. A solitary ninja khan rose from the dark depths to stand before her. The glow on her forehead spread to all of her other marking as light faded in the room. The khan's eyes widened before the sight, she imagined it was quite impressive. Falling to his knees the ninja bowed to his new ruler.

"I am sure its impressive to the guards as well," Jade murmured as light returned to the room and her markings faded to a dull glow. She could hear them, They'd be calling Jackie and the others, it was time to go.

"Take me to the source of the imbalance," she commanded. The khan rose and placed a hand on her shoulders drawing them both down into the shadows.

Jade closed her eyes before her head submerged. This was good bye to what she had known.

The shadow passage was surprisingly pleasant Jade found it felt like warm water, except that water was a gas? Jade frowned at the metaphor failure and almost opened her eyes to see what it looked like, only for the sensation to pass. There was solidness under her feet, wind on her face, and noise in the air.

The khan released her shoulder and stepped back to a respectful distance as she opened her eyes to glance around.

Tokyo, she guessed. The cityscape was littered with Japanese signs and ads which could have probably qualified any major Japanese city. But then again, how many cities get attacked by giant green monsters.

"Poser, Godzilla looks a lot cooler," Jade snarked. She leapt up to the ledge of the roof they were on to better watch the massive demon as it feasted on the city.

She wrinkled her nose at the sight and feel of the creature. It reminded her of the western seven deadly sins, where gluttony featured prominently. This monster would eat the city and everyone in it just because it enjoyed eating more than anything.

"Well that's no good, literally. So what m I going to do about it?" Jade wondered aloud. She was all for major butt kicking, but this butt was the size of a super parking lot and looked to be made of rocks.

She was surprised at the lack of resistance but realized it would take time for any military response and unlike Black's plan to blast Shendu this was a densely populated area.

"Jackie will be along to take care of it, but half the city could be one by then. Right so it's a delaying game, keep the jolly green giant away from hor douerves till the forces of light show up to do the actual deed."

But against that, no. She had to be clever that was what got her this far.

Then it hit her.

The summoner! Someone let this big mouth out, and they will be hanging around, probably in its wake.

"I need to cover ground fast, wings would come in handy," she muttered. Unbidden an image of a swarm of Bat-khan in flight in a twilight sky came to her. Surprised she steadied herself and instinctively guided the image to her forehead and imagined it sinking into her skin.

"I hope I'm right about this," Jade sighed. Taking a deep breath she let it out as smoke, the wisps thickened and lengthened until she was lost in a swirl of the gas.

A gust of wind blew the smoke away to reveal Jade, changed. She had gained a few centimeters in height and a ganglier build. Her clothes had been replaced with shadowkhan attire save for the hood, though her shoes were gone revealing arched taloned feet. And last but certainly not least a bar of bat wings protruded from her back like they had every business being there.

"Sweet," Jade grinned flexing her new appendages.

Jade spread her wings out before double taking and turning to see the sole khan still standing waiting.

"Uh, that's all for now," Jade told him hesitantly. Putting his fists together over his chest the ninja bowed and sank back into the shadows. Jade turned back to the ledge and looked down at the chaotic street, several stories below.

"Okay Jade, let's do this," she assured herself. She hopped off the roof and screamed.

Wings spread she flapped back up to level with the roof she scream turning into a whoop. The sound of something blowing up reminded her of the situation. With a powerful flap she cut across the sky towards the devastation in the demons wake. She could sense it, a dark presence, though it was somehow muffled?

"This is so awesome!" she crowed despite herself. Flying under own power was so above tech, heck even using talisman power. She was grinning wide despite the situation. Spotting the source of the trouble she scowled anew and perched in a ruin that looked like its upper stories had been turned off. Actually she guessed that was exactly what had happened.

The Dark Hand, and Valmont who was reeking of an essence she recognized instantly.

"He's been shenjacked, sucks for everyone," Jade muttered. Shendu seemed to be trying to get his associates attention, to no avail. More importantly she sensed another powerful chi source, from Ratso?

No the enforcer must be carrying something, and it was good magic of all things.

Hmm, she needed answers but she shouldn't rush in.

A clawed hand strayed to her shoulders and she discovered a flap of cloth. It turned out to be a hood which she pulled up over her head. Grabbing a shard of mirror glass from the floor she frowned. It was not nearly as good of a disguise as in the movies.

No sooner did she wish it worked better than darkness seemed to be drawn over her face hiding it in a much enhanced shadow. Slowly her facial making began to shine through finally defining themselves hanging in the in the darkness accompanied by the red's of her eyes.

"Dang, I look creepy," Jade stated stunned by her appearance. She looked back to the Shenjacked Valmont and hoped he would agree with that assessment. Spreading her wings she flew to the best position to sweep down on the demon jerk.

"Really Shendu, 'this' is the glory of the Demon Sorcerers?" Valmont inquired with undisguised sarcasm.

_**"Mind your tongue Valmont, or do you wish to partake in this?"**_ Shendu snapped with the same mouth. The possessed crime lord and his enforcers stood in a rubble strewn street, at what they hoped was a safe distance.

Valmont looked ever the city that was being ruined and was nearly overcome with disgust. Aside from some stirrings of his much diminished conscious the destruction of such assets and markets threatened to break his capitalist heart.

He would destroy places and lives for profit, but this was just pointless indulgence by a gluttonous demon.

He could be appropriately outraged if for the wrong reasons.

"Well why are we still here? Are you hoping to catch up with your extra large sibling?" Valmont demanded. His head jerked and his eyes glowed red showing Shendu taking control again.

_**"She told us to await her leisure and in my current state I am beholden to the others will!"**_ Shendu growled.

"Some great Demon Sorcerer," Valmont smirked before Shendu predictably surged back.

_**"Enough of your insolence! If not for Chan and his infernal niece I would never be in such a state s this!"**_ Shendu roared wishing her could hurt Valmont without harming himself.

"Uh.., Shen-dude, we seem to have company," Finn interrupted. The duo-villain turned to see the red haired enforcer pointing up. it was probably nothing more than a menacing shadow in the sky to the humans, but Shendu's eyes could see it clearly.

Wings folding the new arrival dived for the street in a black blur, pulling up at the last minute to land in front of the possessed human wings spread wide. She stood straight though still short, and turned her face up to his revealing reds eyes and glowing markings against a void of darkness.

_**"The Mark of King Tarakudo," **_Shendu realized. Raising an eyebrow he watched the strange creature folded its wings makings it's shape easier to grasp.

_**"The King is gone, Demon Sorcerer. I am Oni-Hime, current Princess and Future Queen of the Shadow-khan; not pleased to meet you twice-fallen-one,"**_ Jade sneered in a cold, hissing voice.

The name Oni-Hime, Demon Princess, would be her new alias. Her own name she wanted to keep separate from this and all that would come after.

_**Chapter End**_

_**Author Notes:**_

_**I'd like to give a BIG shout out to Eduard Kassel, Founder of the Dark Jade Project, for writing this chapter. Thanks again man, I really appreciate this! Till next time**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Queen's Ascension**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan. This is my first story so be nice!**_

_**Summary; What if when the Nine Demon Masks broke, instead of reviving the Nine generals, something different happened? What if Jade was given the chance to become the Shadow Khan Queen? Dark Jade! Alternate Timeframe! Season 2, the Demon Portal Arc hasn't happened yet only episodes 3 and 6 have happened. Season 2 was replaced by season 4. Enjoy!**_

"Talking"

_' Thoughts'_

**"Demon Speech"**

_'__**Demon thoughts'**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**General POV:**_

The two demonic entities stared at one another, one with curiosity and the other with mild anger and disgust.

Shendu looked at the newly named Oni-Hime with a thoughtful look on his, borrowed, face.

If what this youngling was saying was true, then Tarakudo was either dead, which was highly unlikely, or he had returned to his slumber for one reason or another.

But either way the ancient Demon Sorcerer was both intrigued and cautious.

If this child truly was the heir of Tarakudo, which he believed she was as both her scent and aura gave the feeling of a demon, then she, while young, would certainly be strong in the arts of Chi magic. Not to mention what other powers she had more than likely inherited from her predecessor.

But he was also cautious because when two different forces of darkness meet one another, well things tend to go south as the old saying goes.

So he would have to be careful as this situation would either end with him gaining an invaluable ally or a very dangerous enemy.

" **Well,** Shendu began, **this is truly a surprise. I was never aware that King Tarakudo had an heir to his power. Tell me young Lady Oni-Hime, what brings you here? I had felt the power of your Master, Tarakudo quit often these past few months. So what has become of your predecessor? **"

Glaring the demoness replied, **" My Predecessor's plan to resurrect his fallen Generals failed and he decided to retreat before the human's sealed him away like his former allies. As to the lack of knowledge of my existence, my Father had many enemies among both his allies and his foes. He kept my existence a secret from all but those he trusted most."**

Shendu nodded while taking in this information. It sounded plausible and highly possible.

King Tarakudo was a Demon even older than either himself or any of his siblings and he was a Demon that was to be both respected and feared. Feared for his power and ruthlessness and respected for the same reasons.

Shendu and his brothers and sisters had grown-up hearing about the accomplishments of the ancient Oni and his followers. But with the blessing of such power came the curses of having to be almost constantly on guard as both your enemies and your allies from turning against you if you show even the slightest weakness.

So it was easy for Shendu to see, being a powerful Demon himself, that the Oni King would keep the existence of an heir a secret to prevent others from using said heir as leverage against him.

But that still begged the question as to why the youngling here? If her Father was once again dormant than why was she here and not dormant alongside her father?

Deciding to voice this, the demon asked, **" Well then Lady Oni-Hime, why are you hear as I would have thought that you would be slumbering alongside your father if he decided to retreat?"**

Smirking, showing of her large fangs causing the Dark Hand to shudder in slight fear, she replied, **" I am here for one reason and one reason alone Demon Sorcerer, and that is to finish what my Father and his Generals could not, to bathe this world in Eternal Shadow. And unfortunately for you, you and your sibling are in the way of that goal." **Her smirk widening the demoness held up her hand while flexing her claws, **"So I'm afraid that both of you will have to go."**

Shendu narrowed his eyes in slits.

This is what he was afraid of! Two different forces of darkness were never good a cooperating with one another!

Hissing under his breath the Sorcerer raced his brain trying to find a way to fix this problem, and fast!

He knew even before he came to the mortal realm that his task of freeing his siblings would be difficult.

What, with him being unable to touch the Pan'Ku Box and having to rely on the assistance of those incompetent buffoons that made up the Dark Hand. And with _Chan_ and his infernal family getting in his way it would be difficult as it was.

But this! This made things even more difficult that they already were!

Now not only did he have to deal with Chan and his companions but now he had to deal with another demoness!

One that, while young, had a great deal of power and had been taught by one of the greatest military minds_**(Tarakudo and his Generals, I will explain later)**_ in history.

He was steadily seeing his chances of being separated from Valmont getting further and further away.

Growling the Sorcerer addressed the girl, **" Well that is unfortunate as both my siblings and I have our own plans for this world. Your Father and his Generals had their chance and they failed. Now it is another's turn of another to claim this world. It is saddening however, that you will attempt to stop my brothers and sisters as you would have made an excellent General for our conquest of this world."**

Growling herself the Demoness replied, **" And how exactly do you intend to stop me? In case you have forgotten you only have these three simpletons behind you to assist you, **she ignored the sounds of protest from said simpletons, **against me and I am a full blooded demon descended from one of the most powerful Oni Demons to have ever lived. Do you honestly expect them to have any chance of defeating me? Let's not forget that you are limited to what little power that human body you are using can withstand. Face it Shendu you have no hope of defeating me as you are now."**

Shendu snarled, the child had a point. Bound to Valmont's body as he was he had access to very little of his Demonic powers and what little magic he could cast was all but useless against the Demoness in front of him. And the Dark Hand was…well they wouldn't stand a chance. They couldn't even handle Chan's niece much less a full blooded Demon who, will young, was quit powerful.

Shendu glanced over in the direction of his sister, the Mountain Demon, Po-Kong. While she was too far away for him to attract her attention, but if he could get her attention she would have a chance of defeating this young one.

The Demon of Fire nodded to himself it would be tricky but he had to get to his sister and fast!

" **Servants,** he barked,** attack this annoyance!"** The Dark Hand, who up until this point had been silent, glanced at each other before charging toward the girl.

Shendu immediately began chanting, while this teleportation spell would greatly drain both him and Valmont it was his only chance of reaching Po-Kong and getting her assistance!

Oni-Hime shook her head at the three charging men before barking her own command, **"ShadowKhan!"**

Out of the shadows three Ninja-Khan emerged and leapt at their foes.

It was a short battle.

Within seconds the Dark Hand was down and out, groaning in pain at the beating they had suffered.

The Oni Princess was pleased as she turned to address the Demon Sorcerer of Fire when she felt a wave of magic wash over her.

Whipping around she was stunned as she saw said demon vanish in a swirl of smoke. But luckily she had a good idea of where the Demon had gone.

Snapping her wings open she barked to her waiting Ninjas, **" Quickly, to the Demon!"** before she took off after Shendu not waiting to see if her Ninjas had gotten the message.

While in the air heading to the giant green demon Oni-Hime, no… _Jade _could only think to herself,

' _I hope that Jackie gets here soon because I don't thing that I can take both of these two on my own.'_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Queen's Ascension**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan. This is my first story so be nice!**_

_**Summary; What if when the Nine Demon Masks broke, instead of reviving the Nine generals, something different happened? What if Jade was given the chance to become the Shadow Khan Queen? Dark Jade! Alternate Timeframe! Season 2, the Demon Portal Arc hasn't happened yet only episodes 3 and 6 have happened. Season 2 was replaced by season 4. Enjoy!**_

"Talking"

_' Thoughts'_

**"Demon Speech"**

_'__**Demon thoughts'**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Section 13**_

Pandemonium.

Shear Pandemonium, was the only thing that could describe Section 13 since Jades escape. Agents were running around looking for the missing girl and in the mist of the chaos was one Captain Black.

The instant Black had heard that Jade had escaped he put the entire building on lockdown to try and prevent her escape, even though he knew it was futile, and increased security on the 13 Talismans.

Said man was standing in the Command room looking at the screen as more and more reports of a 'Monster' attacking.

Jades escape couldn't have happened at a worse possible time. Jackie had already left to try and stop the Demon, Po-Kong as Uncle had later reviled, and Jade had made her escape not thirty minutes later.

He had already called Jackie to inform him and he was far from pleased.

He had outright panicked to be honest.

Only a timely slap on the forehead from Uncle had prevented the man from returning and assisting in the search.

Black sighed, Just once he wished that things could go back to the way they used to be. Him hunting down a simple criminal or terrorist group.

Not a Magical one.

Just an average, everyday criminal.

But no since he had met Jackie it was one Magical thing after another.

Don't get him wrong he respected Jackie and saw him as a good, trustworthy man. But the trouble that seemed to plague him was…

Well the best way to describe it would be pure madness.

Two years**(1)** ago if someone had told him that he would be dealing with magic and demons he would have nodded, backed away and called for the nearest security guard while dialing the 'funny-farm.'

But now here he was listing as more and more reports of a monster came in, while his agents were searching for the elusive demon girl.

That thought brought up a lot of unpleasant memories.

When Jade was the ShadowKhan Queen things had gone to hell-in-a-hand-basket, for lack of a better way of saying it, he had several agents that were either killed or maimed in her takeover of Section 13.

So when she became 'Ninja girl' again he immediately had her quarantined.

Not out of spite.

He knew what it felt like to be controlled by the likes of the ShadowKhan, from his own brief stunt being possessed by an Oni mask, so he didn't blame her for anything that she did.

But her Eyes.

When she was possessed and attacked Section 13 he got to look in her Eyes while around him the world fell apart.

The look of sick glee and sadistic pleasure that was clear in her eyes as around her the screams and shouts of pain and horror…

It terrified him, even today those eyes of hers still haunted his nightmares.

Shaking himself clear of those thoughts the captain focused on the task at hand. Barking orders for teams to prepare and for men to begin to load up for departure he thought to himself. _' Jackie, I hope that you and Uncle can solve this problem before it gets out of hand. Because I have a feeling that things are going to become much, much harder from this point on.'_

If only the captain knew how true those words were going to be.

_**With Jackie**_

The archeologist sat in the seat of the private jet that Captain Black had prepared for him and his Uncle, looking down at the floor feeling horrible.

When Captain Black had called and told him that Jade was missing he had flew into a panic that was only stopped by the firm slapping of his Uncle, who told him that Jade would be fine but the Demon, Po-Kong, was an immediate problem and was going to become an even bigger one if they didn't stop her.

But even then he felt as though he was betraying his niece by not immediately coming to look for her.

Sighing while looking up toward his Uncle, who was talking to Tohru about the Demon and about the spell needed to seal it away again, Jackie tried to focus on the upcoming fight he knew was going to occur.

This, once again, made him sigh.

Thinking about the upcoming fight made him long for the days that he was just a simple Archeologist.

Not a…

Well he didn't know what to call himself anymore, but he wasn't a simple archeologist anymore that was for sure.

Looking out the corner of his eye he could see the out the window of the plane and see the light of several burning buildings in the night.

Narrowing his eyes Jackie strapped himself in knowing that they would be landing soon.

_**XChapter EndX**_

_**AN: I'm back baby! College is out for the next several weeks so I have enough time to make some updates! So don't give up on me just yet, im still writing and haven't given up on writing! Peace!**_


	8. AN: Important News

Okay huge thing going on

This is written by psudocode samurai we need more people to say no to banning lemon fics and yes to add a new rating

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. Psudocode Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<p>

reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>Darth Drafter  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<br>Kage Biju  
>JK10<br>OBSERVER01  
>MistressWinowyll<br>Count Kulalu  
>ronin504<br>ted009  
>Ralmidaz<br>lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

fearme80

Kumar9900

DigitalHazard

We want you to join the cause

link1: topic/111772/63683250/1/

link2: petitions/fanfiction-net-refrain-from-the-banning-of-authors-stories-with-explicit-content-lemons#


	9. AN: On Hold

AN: To me dear and loyal readers of this it is with a heavy heart that I right this…this, unholy notice that until further notice my "Queens Ascension" Story will be on…

"**Hiatus" **

'**Sob' 'Sob' 'hiccup' 'hiccup'**

I know that I will be receiving a rather long list of angry reviews and complaints about this later but I have no choice in the matter. Things here at home have begun to get busy and I haven't even written a SINGAL CHAPTER of my story in months! Therefore I will be placing my story on hold until further notice, despite the fact that I am feeling ill just typing this notice in the first place.

But there is a small piece of good news with this notice. I have decided to place an offer to any author that wants to take up this story themselves then they have my blessing to do so, so long as they let me know about it first and that they receive a PM from me saying that they can.

Again I apologize for this but I have no choice in the matter, but either way I wish you all a good night.


	10. Chapter 10

To all my still loyal readers. I regret to inform you that as of now Queen's Ascension is dead. I no longer have the time or the interest to keep writing. For this, I am sorry!

But fear not for I have good news!

" I just saved a bunch a money on my car insurance by switching to Gecko!" (" _GEICO_ not **GECKO!**!)

(laugh0)( laugh)(laugh)

Okay joking aside I am done with writing Queen's Ascension but a new writer has come forth and asked to continue in my stead. An author named sub phantom has asked to continue and he shall.

Sub Phantom! If you are reading, this go forth and make me proud.

**Long Live The Oni Princess!**


End file.
